el poder de tu piel sobre la mia
by yaoist secret
Summary: tras vencer al maou de Owari MAsamune date y yukimura Sanada ya no tienen un motivo que los aliente a seguir peleando juntos;pero contrario a lo que parece el dragon de Oshuu no desea un encuentro final con el pequeño tigre... sino mucho mas. s. valentin


El poder de tu piel sobre la mía

.

.

.

Los personajes de Sengoku basara no me pertenecen… este fic está completamente dedidaco a metal Jam…

.

Advertencias con la pareja central Yukimura y Masamune

.

.

La luna yacía suspendida en el cielo por un hilo de plata sobre el polvo que cubría el catillo del Mao de owari, Date Masamune estaba malherido; Sanada Yukimura está acercándose a él.

El brillo del satélite apaciguaba los corazones agitados de los guerreros, que sedientos de victoria se alegraban de la brisa que les traían las noticias de la muerte del tirano.

-:-Masamune-dono… -Yukimura tomo la mano herida del drago con sumo cuidado.

-:-cuidado! – se escapó de su boca como una mordida. Pues el general de Takeda le hacía sentir un dolor tan profundo que recorría por lo más intimo de sus huesos para explotar en su hombro.

-:- Masamune dono… lo siento…

-:- está bien Yukimura… solo no lo toques… debe estar roto…

..

..

Las obscuras nubes cubrieron el cielo y parecían que llorarían la muerte de un dios… el viento cambio la temperatura del lugar; dándole a todos los quereros que sitiaron el castillo la oportunidad de distenderse o de cargar a sus compañeros caídos para él retorno a casa…

…

…

-:- déjeme ayudarle Masamune-dono… - Yukimura con cuidado quito de esa mano su vincha color roja; donde la sangre del Dokugan-ryu no se distinguía. Pero cuando intento colocarla nuevamente en su lugar el dueño de la extremidad la alejo de su alcance.

-:- no me toques Yukimura… estuve esperando mucho tiempo… la parte de mi cuerpo que necesitaba tu ayuda… ahora está muerta…

-:- Masamune-dono… ¿de qué habla? – Yukimura se sentó a su lado y preocupado acerco su rostro al del Dokugan-ryu…

-:- cuando tenía como 10 años… papá me llevo a un visita a Kai… y vi a un jovencito que recién ingresaba a los entrenamientos… esa flama que tenía en los ojos… era tan intensa… que me cegó; me hizo transpirar y dejo mi boca seca por la sed… sabía que no lo sentiría nunca con ninguna otra persona… y si bien estoy rodeado de personas que quieren lo mejor para mi….

Nunca deje de pensar ene se joven con los ojos llenos de fuego…

-:- … - el guerrero guarda silencio junto al comandante del clan de Oshuu hasta que intenta articular una. Pero una mirada gélida del joven dragón es suficiente para cerrarle la boca. – se..

-:- no quiero oírte Yukimura… me duela la cabeza… - se sentó y miro a su compañero unos instantes - … ya no me produces ni siquiera irritación… eres un gato mojado y desabrido… ya no tienes los ojos de antes Yukimura… quítate de mi camino! Inútil! – alzo la voz mientras se ponía de pie.

-:- ¿yo era ese joven, Masamune-dono? – un sabor agridulce invadió su lengua… no sabía que pensar

-:- hazte a un lado! Yukimura! Estuve esperando que reaccionaras como un hombre… pero el viejo Takeda te ha amansado como a un niño… pensar que al no poder amarte… soñé siempre con cruzarte en un campo de batalla… semejante niño resultaste… - molesto escupió en el rostro de Yukimura e intento esquivarlo para alejarse de él; el dragón estaba furioso.

…

Sin dar ningún aviso previo Yukimura se arrojo sobre el dragón impidiéndole el escape. Abatiéndolo a su vez haciéndole sentir el césped humedecido es su nuca nuevamente.

-:- eso piensa realmente de mi Masamune-dono! - Yukimura apretó las manos de su amado en secreto con fuerza. Entonces Masamune arrojo un grito al cielo. Dolía mucho. Pero luego lo miro a los ojos, desafiante.

-:- vamos Yukimura… enójate! Yo debería estar encolerizado! Jamás notaste mi existencia… ni esa vez… ni todo este tiempo… el destino no existe…

-:- escúcheme Masamune-dono! No tiene derecho de hablarme si! – Yukimura comenzó a desvestir a su amante en el suelo, mientras las nubes negras comenzaron lentamente a llorar… como las viudas tristes tras reconocer el cadáver.

…

Yukimura arrancaba la ropa del dragón con avidez y no se detuvo ante la suplica al toar su mano herida. Estaba poseído por algo que comenzó como furia.. Pero ahora era deseos de experimentar el place de poseer a su dragón…

En cuanto lo tuvo a su merced se posiciono entre sus piernas y comenzó a reconocer ese cuerpo que sería suyo en breves instantes. La mirada del dragón presentaba algo de vergüenza mezclada con placer, y también mucho dolor… Yukimura no estaba siendo nada cálido en su interior.

-:- cuidado… Yukimura…- se quejo en cuanto el cachorro de tigre se involucro con su cadera dentro de Masamune. Ya no s ele podía decir cachorro. Masamune estaba viendo al tigre con la mirada encendida que había visto de niño… pero las lagrimas se escurrían de sus ojos… - yo estuve esperándote… no seas tan duro conmigo… - intentaba de que su voz no se quebrase ante el dolor. Entonces Yukimura se quedo quieto un momento y bajo la caza. Se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho… de lo que estaba haciendo..

-:- Masamune-dono…

-:- solo se mas gentil Yukimura… se mas gentil conmigo… - con su brazo sano lo bajo hasta su altura y lo beso en los labios… - también estaba esperando por ti… desde un beso, hasta esto… Yukimura… solo tu podías ser mi amo… nadie más…

Mientras el agua seguía escurriendo por sus cuerpos y ellos seguían amándose; tocándose. Pero ahora los quejidos de dolor de Masamune se transformaron en unos de placer; los ojos embriagados y poseídos por esa turbación… solo los besos que lo asfixiaban evitaban que s enloqueciera gritando de placer.

…

…

La lluvia se detuvo de repente. Kojuuro estiro su mano hacia el cielo para agarrar la última gota. El cielo estaba muy caprichoso.. ¿ Qué estaría pasando donde su vista no llegaba?.

.

.

Se escapó un último gemido de Yukimura al derramarse dentro del dragón. A lo cual el sometido apretó sus puños.

Ambos contemplaron entonces el hermoso cielo azul despejándose.

Pero Masamune no tardo en vestirse con los harapos que le dejo su amante por ropa. Y se incorporo.

Yukimura sostenía aun la vincha roja y detuvo su dragón antes de que se fuera en silencio. Con esa misma comunicación visual le vendó la mano.

-:- no sé si pueda volver a pelear Masamune-dono… su mano esta…

-:- tsk… no te preocupes por mi Yukimura…

-:- si vuelve al campo de batalla… nos veremos muy pronto… y si no… Masamune dono… hágame llegar esto con alguno de sus subordinados. – el Dokugan-ryu se arranco la faja de tela quejándose por el dolor y s el acolo en las manos a Yukimura.

-:- no necesito pelear… ya tengo lo que deseo Yukimura… ya no tengo ambiciones… - se alejo lo suficiente como para no dar más explicaciones que sus últimas palabras. .- sabrás pronto de mi, Sanada Yukimura!... porque tú eres lo que yo necesito…

.

.-:- usted también es lo que yo deseo Masamune-dono… - dijo Yukimura hablando con su pecho… tenía la esperanza de volver a verlo…

.

.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((End)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Gracias a todos! Este es un fic como dije dedicada a una amiga n.n…

Pero también para todo !

En este día investiguen las raíces de la celebración..

La moraleja?

No hay ley/orden/ legislación/ religión/dios/ diosa/ rey/tirano/edad/situación económica o social que restrinja el amor…

Buen día atodos!


End file.
